Watching The Future, With A Twist
by StandInTheRain96
Summary: This is basically one of the stories that the characters watch the story, except their is an OC who is one of the main characters.
1. Introductions

**This is one of those, characters watch the story, just with an OC, the first couple chapter don't have a lot of the OC in it, as it basically introduces the Katakura people.** I **do have to say that the plot is pretty canon with some diversities as there will be with the main character being an OC...Any who. It's basically about Akame, a soul reaper with a dark past. ToshiroXAkame (OC). Kidnapping and torture, mention of rape. Like I said, it's rough. But there will be humor and laughter and all that good and bad stuff….but it has all our favorite, and not so favorite people, trying to get them to stick to the temperament and behaviour they have in the anime, but it's likely to drift from time to time. The time is right before the are about to step into door to take them to the soul society. Akame and Toshiro are I don't know boyfriend and girlfriend, but that just sound so weird, ummm cares for each other? Romantically involved? Dating? Whatever, i'm not good with romance so don't expect too much mushy gushy, I mean of course there will be some cute moments and stuff but nothing like woah shield your eyes children! Same goes for the mention of rape, I'm not writing out the rape just implementing that it was done.**

"Get off me!"

"That's my leg!"

"Ow ow ow!"

A pile of soul reapers lay scattered out on the floor of a room that was pretty basic in terms of look, cream walls, light brown carpet a few couches and chairs scattered here and there. The surprising thing was that they were all facing a large T.V. Once the soul reapers had detangled from each other and determined which limb belonged to who, they took note of 8 other people in the room that were not part of the soul society, at least not anymore.

"Kisuke Urahara, how dare you show your face." A female voice belonging to the one and only Captain Soi Fon of squad two.

"I am just as confused as you are." Kisuke replied holding his hands up defensively.

"Dad, who are these people?"A small girl with short dirty blond hair asked.

"It's you! You're the one who took Rukia!" A temper filled orange haired teen growled.

"You." A proud stuck up noble replied, his eyes narrowing. A light shown in the middle of the floor leaving behind a hologram of a person hidden in a hooded robe.

"Lets all just calm down, listen I know you're all confused and angry and whatever else you're feeling...Anyway, I am a person whose name I don't care to give and whose past I don't feel like sharing- Eh eh eh, Don't try to interupt me Captain Yamamoto, I control this, you do not and I do not care for being interrupted." The voice said in a monotone voice as the Captain of the first squad tried to intervene.

"You are in this room simply because I want you to be. Simple as that, well I mean there is the whole thing about the future being bleak and needing to be saved, but also and mainly I might add, is that I think it's about time the soul society has a good wake up, I think it's long over do. Some secrets should only stay secret for so long, wouldn't you agree, Isshin, Kisuke?" The two men in question seemed surprised to be mentioned, but tensed at what was implemented in the sentence.

"What's that mean?" Karin asked aloud what everyone was thinking. At the name of Isshin there were some glances from several of the older soul reapers, but they dismissed it as impossible.

"Where is Captain Aizen, Gin and Tosen?" Momo asked, mirroring the confused looks of Izuru and Hisagi.

"Uh, they couldn't make it, anyway you guys get to watch the past/future! Yay! Lucky you guys. Well lucky for some I suppose. Akame, come forward please." A small soul reaper came forward nervously and hesitantly, almost shrunk into herself, not liking all the attention that she was receiving.

"Yes sir, er, ma'am?" Akame was confused as to what gender of person this was, but didn't want to be disrespectful. The voice chuckled at her confusion.

"Lighten up a bit, you didn't do anything wrong." The voice comforted her, however she remained tense, ready for anything, it was what she was taught to do.

"I just wanted to give you a fair warning, your past is important to this story as well, and as such it will be included into the viewing." The voice said carefully, watching as the young girls body tensed, her hands gripped into fists, which she was clutching so hard her knuckles turned white. She lowered her head in acceptance. A short (Hehehe) white haired captain, went to step forward but was stopped when the voice spoke again.

"Sorry Akame."

"All of it?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Most of it." The voice answered. Akame released her hands and looked up.

"It will help? Make things different?"Akame asked.

"Mm hm."The voice said.

"I understand, if I can be of help, I'll do it." Akame said with a smile. But the few soul reapers who knew the girl could see beyond the smile and see the fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Another thing...Umm, I'm not sure...Uhhhh, I mean there is a price for this, nothing ever comes completely free and can and will only begin if the price is met." The voice said slowly, and failing to bring the words he needed to pass his lips.

"What does that mean?" Several soul reapers asked.

"Come closer Akame." The voice asked. A few soul reapers glanced at the girl again. Akame did as she was told. Ukitake, Akames Captain, reached out to stop the girl but she had already moved. The room was silent as they waited for the voice to speak. They strained their ears to hear what the voice was saying but to no avail. They saw Akame freeze, but just as quickly relax, trying not to gain the attention of the eaves droppers. Too late.

"I accept." Akame said with determination in not only her words but her eyes.

"Wait what was the price?" Toshiro asked.

"Mmmmm." Akame hummed, which she did when she was being stubborn.

(A/N Guess who says this) "We need to know this price, we don't accept, it could endanger the honor of the soul society, it does not fall to her to decide such a thing. "Byakuya said, Soi Fon, Yamamoto, Komamura, Myuri and their lieutenants agreed. You practically _feel_ the voice roll his eyes. Akame looked a little deflated, Toshiro put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Though he was still curious as to what she agreed to.

"Don't worry, the price does not affect you or the soul society or anything you care about, so you can relax soul reapers." The voice explained, a little sarcasm could be heard.

"The price falls on Akame's head and that is it. It is hers to bear." Ukitake, Toshiro and Rukia looked at her in concern.

"Now I know you have questions as to why the human Rukia gave her powers to is in the room, along with his family, and well, uh a couple of...uh unique? Yes unique humans and a Quincy. They should be here just as much as anyone as they are a big part of the future too."

"Akame?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhhhhh, oh yaaaaa I forgot you guys met a little bit. Well that's awkward, don't worry that gets cleared up too! Reminisce in memories or whatever you do. This is taking to long and we need to get on if we want to finish in this century. Speaking of which this space is like limbo so don't worry time in the outside world has stopped. Now sit down and enjoy!"

With that the soul reapers took their seats Captains by their lieutenants, the Kakakura group all sat together, Rukia sat next to them. Akame managed to sit next to Rukia on one side and Toshiro on the other. She realized she was in the exact middle of the group, half on one side half on the other. _Hmm, funny how that worked out._ Everyone looked up as the scene started.

 **I'd very much like to know how you all like it. I have to be honest, I am not expecting many likes. I do not like to read stories with OC's in them, plain and simple. However, I am hoping some people will enjoy the story. I have the entire first episode written already, but I want to see what kind of reaction I get before posting it. I also need help, So the next chapter has like 25 pages, should I split that up into multiple chapters or all one? Just let me know what you would prefer.**


	2. So It Begins

**A female soul reaper said, as she leapt from light post to light post.**

' **We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen**

 **and we respect with every fibre that which cannot be explained…'**

" **I sense a strong spirit energy nearby." A female soul reaper said, as she leapt from light post to light post.**

"Hey it's me." Rukia said.

"This is the day we met?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya." Rukia replied. The other soul reapers paid further attention, after all this is the only way they could see how things really went down.

" **You got a death wish pal?! Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it!" Thug #1 said.**

Ichigo huffed in annoyance. Rukia raised a brow, but Ichigo waved his hand in dismission.

" **Hmm." Ichigo hummed lazily.**

"What an Ichigo reaction." Uryuu said

"What'd you say?" Ichigo asked his voice laced in irritation.

"No, no that is you to a T." Rukia agreed. Watching the exchange the soul reapers were confused with the way they interacted.

" **That's all you got to say?!" Thug #1 asked, with his fists raised, trying to be intimidating. Quite lazily Ichigo knocked the thug over with a swift kick to the guy's jaw bone.**

" **Lil Yama's down! We gotta help him!" Thug #2 said his voice quivering. As he stared at the demon in front of him.**

" **Are you crazy? I'm not taking on that psycho!"Thug #3 said slowly backing away**

"Fighting as per usual, always going for violence." Kisuke commented.

"Hey they deserved it!" Ichigo defend himself.

"I never said they didn't deserve it just that you resort to violence." Kisuke countered. Ichigo opened his mouth to rebuke that statement but really couldn't find anything untrue with what he said.

" **Now listen up you pond scum!Do you see that?!" Ichigo asked as he pointed to a vase full of flowers that had been knocked over.**

"How disrespectful." Akame said a sour look on her face. Unohana agreed, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you!" Ichigo exclaimed.

" **First question, what do you think that is? You! The one in the middle! Answer!" Ichigo asked still pointing to the vase his tone losing patience quickly.**

" **Wait! You talking to me?I guess somebody left those flowers here for some**

 **kid who died here." Thug #2 answered hesitantly. Ichigo punched him in the face before saying,**

"How awful." Orihime said covering her mouth.

" **Correct! Now, the next question. That vase over there, why is it lying on its side?" Ichigo asked again, his eyes squinted and his fist tightened.**

"Angry Ichigo is frightening." Uryuu whispered to Chad who agreed silently.

" **I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here. We didn't-" Thug #3 said.**

" **You guys catch on fast! Now go and apologize otherwise the next time**

 **the flowers will be for you!" Ichigo said his eyes widening and pointing the empty space next to him.**

Quiet chuckles were heard from different places in the room, some more quietly than others.

" **Ahh! We're sorry!" Thugs #1,#2 and #3 yelled running away, tripping over each other.**

" **There. That oughta keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here. Sorry about all of that. I'll bring you by some new flowers tomorrow." Ichigo said gently to the little girl next to him, bending down so he could pat her on the head comfortingly.**

"So that's why you were late to dinner." Karin said looking up to Ichigo.

"Yeah! See i'm not some delinquent." Ichigo yelled glaring at his father.

"I wouldn't say you're not a delinquent." Uryuu said.

"I'm getting real tired of your comments." Ichigo said glaring at him.

" **Thank you for coming to my defense. I think I'll finally be able to rest peacefully." The young ghost girl said to Ichigo, a big smile rested on her face.**

" **No problem. It's the least I could do. After all you deserve to rest in peace." Ichigo said as he swung his school bag over his back and waved goodbye.**

 _ **Narration (Ichigo)**_ **:**

 **My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 15 years old, so I'm a highschool student. My family runs a medical clinic here in town. Maybe it's because we are entrusted with the live of the living. I'm not sure...But for as long as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed.**

"What's with the narration?" Yoruichi asked.

"Probably to give us a small backstory to explain why he can see ghosts." Akame answered, giving a small smile.

" **I'm home." Ichigo said, as he closed the front door behind him. Before getting kicked in the face which pushed his back into the door.**

Nobody really said anything as they were all trying to process what just happened.

"Captain isn't that..?" Rangiku whispered to Toshiro. Toshiro only looked at the screen then back at the man sitting next to the two young girls.

" **Hayaa! You let your guard down! Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again!" Isshin yelled as he pointed at his son, where he resided on the floor.**

Once everybody processed what happened, a still confused Rangiku asked

"Does this happen all the time?"

"All the damn time!" Ichigo said giving his father the death glare, Isshin tried to sink into himself to hide from his son.

" **Come on! Is that any way to welcome your son after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped to his feet.**

"Yeah, you really risked your life." Rukia said sarcastically.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked

" **Silence! Oh so it's the ghost's fault now is it?! I suppose it's the ghost who left your room a mess! When are you going to show some discipline!?Just because you see ghosts and I don't doesn't make you boss of this household!" Isshin scold his son.**

" **Hey stop the fighting you two! Come over here and eat your dinner!" Yuzu said concerned as her father and brother fought, though she was used to it.**

"Hey Karin it's us." Yuzu said excitedly. Karin just rolled her eyes.

" **Let 'em fight. More rice for me." Karin said raising her empty bowl of rice.**

" **That's not very nice Karin." Yuzu scold, a pouty face rested on her face.**

" **I gotta tell ya dad. For any normal, healthy high school kid a 7 o'clock curfew is really uncool." Ichigo argued.**

" **Speaking of uncool, you have a new one." Karin said in a bored tone pointing to a man hovering over Ichigo.**

"You can see ghosts too?" Ukitake asked. Karin stayed silent, if she remembered correctly they would find out.

" **How long have you been there? Take a hike will ya! Damn pest!" Ichigo said as he tried to bat away at the ghost, but to no avail.**

" **Aha. I'm so done. Poor Ichigo. Dad or ghost it's always something." Karin sighed.**

"Thanks for the compassion Karin." Ichigo said sarcastically.

" **I think he's kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts. I sorta sense their presence sometimes but that's about it." Yuzu said dejectedly.**

Ichigo bumped his shoulder into his sister, and she returned it with a smile. Some soul reapers saw this interaction and smiled, you know the ones that weren't stuck up *cough* Byakuya and psychotic *cough* Myuri.

" **I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts.I don't even believe in 'em." Karin said lazily, resting her head on her hand.**

" **Karin! I don't even get how you could say something like that. I thought you had the power to see spirits too!" Yuzu said, surprised her sister would say such a thing.**

" **I'm in permanent denial. Just seeing 'em doesn't make me believe in 'em." Karin said looking away. (A/N This is one of my favorite Karin moments).**

The soul reapers just looked at the girl with little question marks over their head.

" **Brrrr! That's cold!" The ghost said as he floated by frozen in ice.**

" **Like my dinner…" Ichigo said holding his hand out to get dinner, but he was drop kicked to the ground by his father.**

" **You dropped your guard again!" Isshin scolded his son again before Ichigo quickly got up a throw his dad in circles.**

" **Ahahaha...Gotcha...No charge for the lesson…"Isshin said as he slid down to the ground.**

"It's like a never ending cycle." Orihime stated.

" **Nevermind dinner. I'm going to my room." Ichigo said in annoyance as he walked to his room.**

"It's not healthy not to eat dinner." Yuzu scolded him.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo dismissed her.

" **Wait, Ichigo.." Yuzu tried to stop him but she was unable to.**

" **You sure have a way with kids don't ya?" Karin said looking at their father.**

"I like this kid." Yoruichi said laughing. Karin just blushed and looked down.

" **M-me? What did I do?" Isshin asked innocently.**

Ichigo grumbled.

" **Ichigo is kinda having a rough time right now." Yuzu said to her dad.**

" **Yea, he said he is seeing more spirits than ever before." Karin said with slight concern in her face.**

"So the spirit activity around you picked up more than normal? For how long? Rukia asked.

"Um about a month, I think." Ichigo thought as he scratched his head. _Interesting. Kisuke thought to himself, I wonder if it has anything to do with_ _That_ _._

" **What?! Why would he talk about these things with you two,instead of coming to his own dad?That doesn't make sense!" Isshin said in complete shock.**

"Shocker." Shusei said.

" **Sure it does. For one thing you're over 40. For another, emotionally you are still on**

 **a preschool level Dad. Admit it." Karin stated in a monotone voice.**

There was a lot of laughter throughout the whole room at her statement, which was clearly nothing but true.

" **Oh my dear wife! Maybe it's because they're hitting puberty but our daughter is so cold to me. What do I do?! What do I do?!" Isshin said, tears flowing down his cheeks as he hugged a giant poster.**

"Is that your mom?" Unohana asked.

"Yea." Ichigo answered, but said no more, it was quite noticeable that the whole family had sad looks plastered on their faces.

" **Well for starters you may wanna take down that poster." Karin said looking away.**

" **The incident occurred just outside of Katakura station just after 7.30am, as the morning commute was getting into full swing. Witnesses reported hearing a loud crash and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet. The entire area has been cornered off." A T.V. reporter said, into a microphone.**

"Hey, I remember that!" Rukia said, she was excited that she was going to be showing up soon.

" **Hey." Ichigo greeted his sisters**

" **Good morning Ichigo." Yuzu returned his greeting**

" **Morning. Where's Dad?" Ichigo asked, as he was surprised that he wasn't getting dropped to the floor by his psycho path of a father.**

" **Early meeting. Said he'd be late tonight too." Karin said eating her breakfast.**

" **Again, huh? Hm?" Ichigo asked, though he wasn't surprised as this happened all the time. He looked at the T.V. in interest.**

" **Something bad happen?" Yuzu asked, concerned that people got hurt. She was a kind hearted person.**

" **That's near here." Ichigo said with toast in his mouth hanging from his mouth.**

"Don't speak with food in your mouth, what are you an animal?" Rukia chided him.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't realize my whole life was gonna be watched by a bunch of people." Ichigo retorted, crossing his arms.

 **Ichigo walked down the street with a vase a flowers in his school bag.**

"So you kept your promise to the girl." Ukitake said.

"Sha, of course, if I say i'm going to do something I will." Ichigo said impatiently.

"Ya he's just stubborn that way." Uryuu said, which is one of the reasons he went with Ichigo to save Rukia. He knew Ichigo would succeed.

 **There was a howl that lingered in the air.**

"A hollow." The soul reapers said narrowing their eyes.

" **Listen do you hear that sound?" A lady on the street asked.**

"Hmm , she must have some sort of spiritual awareness." Byakuya said assessing the situation.

" **What sound? I don't hear anything except you." The man retorted back.**

" **Ahhh!" Screams resided on both sides of the street as there was a loud explosion. The side part of the building had be broken, and the sidewalk was cracked.**

"Too cause so much destruction, it must be a higher level. But what is it doing attacking such a populated place?" Soi Fon said as she tried to pick apart the puzzle. This wasn't normal hollow behavior.

"It's like it's looking for something." Hisagi said. The other soul reapers agreed.

"But what?" Soi Fon wondered out loud. The people from Karakura town looked at Ichigo, who just turned his head away from them. _There is no way that boy could be the cause, he's to weak, Byakuya thought._

" **Wow. What the hell is that?!" Ichigo asked as he ran the opposite way everyone else was, which was straight for whatever caused the explosion. He heard the howl and shielded his eyes from the dust that was caused by the 'explosion'.**

"Do you not see everyone running _away,_ why would you run straight into it?" Rukia asked in anger.

"I wanted to see if anyone needed help, geez sue me!" Ichigo said back.

"Sue you? What's that?" Rukia asked confused.

"Nothing, forget it." Ichigo said as the Karakura people sweatdropped.

" **Help me!" The young ghost from the other day pleaded. Ichigo ran to her and helped her up, held her hand as he ran with her.**

"You saved a ghost?" Shisu asked.

"She was just a little girl, I couldn't just leave her." Ichigo explained like it should be obvious.

To some of the soul reapers it was not obvious.

" **Run! Hurry!" Ichigo yelled behind him as the girl tried to keep up. He saw a monster he had never seen before. I basically it had a bug like face on a giant green body. He decided he did not want to know what it was like up close.**

I figured that that was the best place to cut the chapter off at. Hope you enjoyed


	3. Soul Reapers

**So here is the next chapter, I decided not to cut in this time, so hope you like it**

" **What is that thing?" The ghost girl asked in a frightened tone.**

" **I don't know! Come on! We've gotta move! Wow...Hey! Hold on!" Ichigo said, still running as he saw something fly past him.**

"I know what they are now, damn pests." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

" **What was that? The sidewalk is burning. There must have been another explosion." A man said. Ichigo was shocked when he saw a girl in a black shihakusho jump and in one swift fluid movement she cut the monster's face in two.**

"Nice as always Rukia." Akame said winking at the girl. Ukitake agreed, she took care of it very well.

 **Who was she? I can't make any sense of what happened out there today." Ichigo said as he laid on his bed trying to convince himself he hadn't gone completely nuts. That is until the girl from before walked through his window. He was a little shocked to say the least.**

"What were you doing there?" The head captain asked, his tone stern.

"I'm sure it will explain, sir." Rukia said, trying to stay calm.

" **What the hell are you doing here? Ah! Put that thing away you're not slicing me up! Hey!" Ichigo yelled, He shooted to the back of his bed when she didn't look at him.**

" **It's getting closer. I feel it." Rukia said.**

"What is?" Izuru wondered out loud. Mimicking many others thoughts, nobody answered him though.

" **Who are you anyway and what do you want?! If you think you're a burglar you're not a very good one!For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself!" Ichigo yelled as he ran up and kicked the girl.**

Laughter erupted from the Karakura group, the soul reapers just snickered under their breath

" **You kicked me, but I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you can see me?" Rukia asked astounded that such a thing could be possible.**

"I've never heard of a human who could see a soul reaper, let alone make contact. It should be impossible." Soi Fon said in frustration.

"That's just Ichigo, making the impossible possible." Kisuke said behind a fan.

" **Well considering that was my foot I just planted in your behind. You tell me." Ichigo said standing above the soul reaper who was trying to gain her bearings after being kicked, which didn't feel great by the way.**

More snickers.

" **You are the one I saw in town earlier. I remember." Rukia said, the memory of him coming back to her.**

" **Boy, nothing gets by you." Ichigo stated**

"Sarcastic jerk." Rukia grumbled to Ichigo.

" **How very strange. You look normal but you must be defective in some way." Rukia said as she moved his face back and forth, looking for something unusual, like robot parts or something.**

" **I'll show you defective! Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he tried to grab her but she just jumped and walked over him.**

"Definitely defective." Rukia agreed with her past self. That sounds weird.

" **You want to know? Then I'll tell you. I'm a soul reaper." Rukia stated.**

"Telling a human about us is a crime." The head captain said, just adding to her sins against the soul society.

"You would be terrible if you were getting interrogated, they'd ask how to get something, and you'd write them up instructions." Akame said, ignoring the older man's words, trying to cheer up her friend. Rukia couldn't think as to why she told him so easily, a feeling she supposes.

" **Oh! Oh no not again!" The ghost girl said as the monster like the one before chases her, but as it's about to pick her up, he walks away.**

"Why would it walk away?" Renji asked.

" **Alright. So you're something called a soul reaper." Ichigo said with his hand on his chin.**

" **Mmm" Rukia nodded her head**

" **And you're telling me you were sent here on a mission by something called the soul society." He continued.**

" **Mmm" She nodded again.**

" **To deal with demons like the ones we saw on the street today." His voice raised to agreement before..**

" **Mhmm." Rukia said again, glad he was getting it.**

" **That's all believable to me. Along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!" Ichigo yelled, flipping a table.**

"You shouldn't throw furniture ichigo." Karin Scowled.

" **How dare you! Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers? When you just admitted you can see spirits!" Rukia said in disbelief.**

" **I've never seen or heard of soul reapers before and frankly your whole story is too incredible. I don't believe in anything I can't see." Ichigo said crossing his arms.**

" **Well, you see me don't you?" Rukia asked.**

" **Well that's true and I'd agree to the fact you're not human. But why don't you play your little soul reaper game somewhere else?Ok little brat? Run along." Ichigo said patting her head.**

"Ooh, you called her a brat." Akame tsked.

" **So I'm a brat, am I? Bakudo Number 1 Sai!" Rukia said. Ichigo fell straight on his face, his arms forced behind his back.**

Snickers were heard around the room.

" **I can't move! What did you do to me?!" Ichigo said, trying to move.**

" **Paralysis. I've used what's called a keido on you. It's a high level incantation only we soul reapers can cast. It's useless to struggle against it. You're just wasting your energy. I may appear young to you but I have lived nearly 10 of your lifetimes. I would kill you on the spot for your insults, if it were not against my orders. So you little brat, be grateful." Rukia said gritting her teeth.**

"Sounding a little nobleish there Rukia." Akame said with a smirk. _What does the mean, byakuya thought angrily._

" **You've got nerve. Ah! It's that ghost from yesterday." Ichigo grunted. The ghost from before floated through the air in front of Rukia.**

" **And now…" She said taking out her sword. Ichigo closed his eyes, preparing for death.**

"You thought I was going to kill you?" Rukia asked surprised.

"You took a sword out, what was I supposed to think." Ichigo asked.

" **No, please don't . I don't want to be sent to the underworld." The ghost pleaded.**

" **You needn't worry because you are bound for a better place. The soul society. There your soul will be at peace." Rukia said comfortingly. Their was a bright blue light and the ghost was gone.**

"That's so beautiful." Orihime said in wonder.

" **Where did he go? What did you do to him?" Ichigo asked, looking around.**

" **I sent his spirit to the soul society. It's one of the main responsibilities of a soul reaper. People here sometimes call it 'passing on'. Now I'll explain to you why I'm here and I'll use small words so you can understand. There are two types of spirits in this world. The first kind are the good spirits called "wholes" the ghosts that you see are usually this kind. The second kind are evil spirits known as "hollows". The hollows attack people living or dead, in order to devour their souls. Any questions before I go on?"**

Akame chuckled at her drawings. Rukia looked at her daring her to say anything.

" **First of all, who do your drawings suck so bad?' Ichigo asked.**

" **Ahh! You'll pay for this!"Ichigo yelled as Rukia drew a mustache of his face.**

Hahahahaha, people laughed from both sides of the room.

" **Let us continue with our lesson Monsieur. These are the main jobs for soul reapers. First to lead "wholes" to the soul society through console, as I just did.**

 **The second, to exorcise the "hollows" whenever we find them." Rukia explained.**

" **That hollow with the bug body this afternoon, Why was it chasing that girl?" Ichigo asked, drawing the connection.**

" **That I don't know. We are yet to understand what motivates the hollows to do the things they do." Rukia said, silent frustration was detected in her voice.**

" **I can smell it. An especially tasty soul. It's nearby. Along with the smell of a soul reaper." The hollow said, letting out a howl.**

"Creepy." Ichigo shuttered.

" **What was that?!" Ichigo asked suddenly as he heard the howl.**

"Wait he heard it first?" Ukitake asked incredulously.

"Yeah Ichigo has a way of getting in people's way." Uryuu said. Ukitake looked back at him confused.

" **One thing we do know, there is still a second hollow prowling somewhere nearby." Rukia said.**

" **Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Go out and kill it!" Ichigo yelled at her.**

" **I would but I can't seem to detect its location. Usually I have no trouble finding a hollow that's close by but here it's as if my sense are jammed by some powerful force-" Rukia started to say.**

"A powerful force?" Komamura wondered.

" **What are you deaf?! There's something howling out there! That sound has to be a hollow!" Ichigo yelled.**

" **Something howling? What do you mean? Huh?" Rukia asked, not understanding, until suddenly she heard a loud howl.**

" **Now I hear it. Definitely a hollow." Rukia said, the hollow howled so loud it was almost defining.**

" **That's what I've been telling you." Ichigo said angrily.**

"And our journey begins." Ichigo said snickering at Rukia, who smiled back. The other soul reapers payed close attention, this was the best way to see what happened with the Rukia case.

" **Waaaaah!" Yuzu yelled.**

Ichigo bowed his head. This was not one of his top 10 nights. His sisters leaned into him comfortingly, he wrapped his arms around them

" **That's Yuzu! Hey! Wait! Untie me!" Ichigo yelled.**

" **This spirit pressure is among the strongest I have ever felt. How could I have not have sensed it earlier?" Rukia wondered in shock.**

"Weakness." Byakuya said. Rukia looked forward trying not to show the hurt that flickered across her face before disappearing.

"Even compared to _that_ hollow. "Ukitake asked.

"Maybe just a little below it." Rukia said still looking forward. Ukitake looked worried about his subordinate. Akame looked at Rukia, knowing they were talking about the hollow that killed the lieutenant of her squad.

" **Huh?" Rukia asked as a young girl leaned against the door frame, blood cascading down her forehead.**

"I don't remember this." Yuzu said, she looked scared. Ichigo just held her tighter. Karin hands curled into fists. She didn't like anything that made Yuzu scared.

" **Ichigo...Ah…" Yuzu said as she fell to the floor.**

" **Yuzu! What happened?" Ichigo yelled frantically.**

Unohana and her lieutenant looked worried for the girl, looking at her injuries

" **Ah..Ichigo..Karin's been..Ichigo..You've gotta help her…" Yuzu whimpered before she passed out on the floor.**

" **Hey! You gotta let me go!" Ichigo yelled as the soul reaper ran out the door and down the stairs.**

" **Hey! Gotta break free…" Ichigo said as he stood up and ran/fell down the stairs.**

" **Ahh! Put me down!" Karin yelled as she tried to wiggle free. She was in the hand of a large hollow, she looked to be in pain as the hollow squeezed tighter.**

" **Stay out of it!" Rukia yelled at ichigo as he jumped to his feet beside her.**

" **Dammit!" Ichigo cursed.**

" **How can he be on his feet when he's under my spell?" Rukia asked, it shouldn't be possible.**

" **Fool! You'll only get in the way." Rukia yelled at Ichigo as he stood up in front of her.**

"She's right, what use could you be?" Renji said snottily.

" **Shut up! Karin!" Ichigo yelled as struggled to break out of the spell**

" **Stop! THe keido is too strong for a human to break if you keep trying you'll only cause damage to you soul!"Rukia yelled, trying to stop the idiot from injuring himself.**

"I isn't possible for a mere human to break a kido, no matter how simple." Byakuya said.

"Sha, as if he would let something as simple as kido keep him from saving his sister's." Isshin said looking at his son, his daughters would be okay with him there. The other soul reapers looked at him suspiciously, like they didn't believe him.

" **What? he's breaking the keido that's impossible!" Rukia yelled as japanese symbols were seen floating around ichigo until with one last yell, he broke it completely.**

"Impossible." Yamamoto said harshly.

"That's Ichigo for you, stubborn enough to make impossible things possible." Uryuu said shrugging his shoulders.

" **Don't do it!" Rukia yelled, as Ichigo ran out in front of the hollow holding a chair.**

"Idiot." Rukia muttered.

" **Ichigo get me out of here!" Karin yelled, more mad than scared.**

" **Karin…" Ichigo said quietly.**

" **I've found you!" The hollow laughed as he threw the girl to the ground. Luckily ichigo caught he before she could hit the concrete.**

"Thanks Ichigo." Karin said, looking up at her brother.

" **Karin! No!" Ichigo yelled in despair, as he remembered what the soul reaper had told him, that hollows eat the souls of humans.**

" **Don't worry she'll be alright. The hollow left without devouring either of your sister's souls." Rukia said as she jumped in front of Ichigo, her sword drawn.**

" **Are you sure?" Ichigo asked in relief.**

" **Yes, it seems it was seeking a specific soul to eat. One with a much higher concentration of spiritual energy. In fact the hollow earlier was hungry for the same soul too, not the girl's."**

Que the looks at Ichigo.

" **But why?" Ichigo asked, confused.**

 **For some reason most of your spiritual energy was hidden deep within you. Until now when you needed it to save your sister." Rukia started to explain.**

"Told you nothing stops him from protecting his sisters." Isshin said.

" **That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived. It also explains why the hollows haven't come after you. The spirit energy you have bottled up inside you has started to pour out when you made contact with that young girl's ghost. As a result, you soul became exposed. Those two hollows today detected your soul through that girl and they have been using her to track it down. Which means the hollows are really after you." Rukia said finally making sense of the situation.**

"So that's what they were looking for than? It wasn't an it but a who." Ukitake said.

"He must have an overwhelming source of reiatsu." Shunsui said back.

" **Those things...want me?" Ichigo asked, looking down, his hair covering his eyes.**

" **Its back! Get out of here!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo ran towards the hollow.**

" **No! So the vicious attacks on that poor girl were because of me?" Ichigo asked.**

" **Well that's one way to look at it." Rukia answered.**

"Good job Rukia, now he's gonna feel all guilty and do something stupid." Uryuu said to Rukia.

"How was I supposed to know he's an idiot?" Rukia asked back.

"I am right here you know." Ichigo said.

"I don't know if it's more guilt or taking responsibility." Akame said in his defense.

" **And now both of my sisters could wind up dead and the whole thing is my fault?" Ichigo said, his eyes closing like he was in pain.**

Said sisters glanced at their brother.

" **Ah help us Ichigo. Do something Ichigo!" Ichigo remembered Yuzu and Karin yelling. He ran straight for the hollow, armed with a handy dandy chair.**

" **Stop!" Rukia yelled reaching her hand out.**

" **Coward! Quit attacking others! If it's my soul you want come and get it! Fight me one on one you ugly bastard!" Ichigo yelled at the hollow pointing towards himself.**

"Idiot thinking you could reason with a hollow." Soi Fon said sharply.

"Well so sorry, someone skipped that part of the lesson." Ichigo said curtly back. Soi Fon face light up in shock as he talked back to her.

" **Oh no!" Rukia yelled running toward the boy. The screen turned white before blood flew across the screen.**

The soul reapers tensed.

" **Soul Reaper!" Ichigo yelled as he looked at Rukia as she stood in front of him, her side half in the hollow, her sword was the only thing stopping the hollow from biting further. Blood spilled down her side in large amounts. As the hollow spring back in pain she fell to her knees.**

Byakuya's eyes flashed with concern before turning cold. Renji started to say something, but was stopped by a sharp glare from his captain. Others were not stopped as they voiced their concern at the injuries the girl had.

" **You- are a fool. How could you have possibly thought, you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think everything would be over if you gave him your soul?**

 **One soul doesn't satisfy them for long. If you don't stop interfering we are all going**

 **to end up as its food. I'm too injured to fight. Do you- want to save your family?" Rukia asked sitting against a light post.**

" **Of course I do! If there's a way then tell me how!" Ichigo asked.**

The soul reapers leaned forward in anticipation, others in disgust and disappointment, knowing what was going to happen

" **It will only be temporary but you must become a soul reaper yourself." Rukia said holding her sword in front of her.**

"Treason." The head Captain said narrowing his eyes.

" **What?" Ichigo looked confused.**

" **You must take my zanpakuto and run it through the center of your being so that I may pour my powers into you. I can't guarantee you will live but if it doesn't work it won't matter." Rukia explained,** _I suppose it is either die now or be killed later_ **.**

"It was to save the lives of humans as well as hers. That can't be bad!" Akame said in an angry tone.

"No matter the reason, a law was broken and the punishment will be carried out." Yamamoto said sharply.

"But she was saving lives, that's what we're supposed to do right? To protect those who cannot protect themselves? Not to mention the fact that had that hollow consumed Ichigo and Karin's souls, who both hold a large spiritual pressure and a soul reapers and another spiritually aware human, how powerful that thing would become? Were looking at menos grande strength than what would happen, with no other soul reaper stationed there there would be so many civilian casualties." Akame said slightly out of breath, glaring at all the soul reapers. The other soul reapers thought of the possibility and were upset to find that she was right.

"Thanks." Rukia whispered to her.

"Hey you're my friend." Akame said back to her. Toshiro just shook his head, _Always speaking her mind._

" **Then give me that blade, Soul reaper." Ichigo said, grabbing the side of the sword.**

" **My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said smiling.**

" **And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said stabbing the sword into his chest. There was a big explosion of blue and wind. Rukia had to cover her eyes from the heavy wind.**

" **How could this happen? I meant to only give him half of my powers but he's taken nearly all of them." Rukia said looking down at herself as she was no in a simple white kimono, blood from her wounds still flowed from her side.**

Renji glared at the orange haired teenager.

"Greedy." Rukia said shortly but jokingly.

" **This ends now." Ichigo yelled as the wind died down.**

" **Huh? What kind of being is he? I've never seen a human with spirit energy this strong. That's what was jamming my senses before. I've never heard of a human with enough strength to break a keido on his own and I have never seen a soul reaper wield such a huge zanpakuto. The amount of raw spiritual pressure coming off of him he must have as much or more than a captain" Rukia said in shock as she looked at the teen who now had on a shihakusho and had a huge gray zanpaktou.**

"That's not-" Hisagi said with wide eyes.

"Possible?" Kisuke asked finishing his sentence. _More than a captain?! The soul reapers thought in disbelief._

" **You will pay for hurting my family you hollow scum! Feel the wrath of my blade!" Ichigo said, cutting the hollow in half with ease.**

"How did you know how to do that?!" Soi Fon asked her words laced with anger.

"Instinct?" Ichigo said lazily. _Instinct? No not instinct, more like it's in his blood. Toshiro thought, glancing over at the boy's father._

"Uh oh…" Akame said looking at Rukia and Kisuke.

"Uh oh…" They mimicked their eyes widening.

"What's, uh oh?" Ukitake asked. Akame scratched the back of her head.

 **After Ichigo killed the hollow he fell to the ground. Such a dramatic change in Reiatsu was bound to have this kind of reaction. Rukia looked around her and she sighed. A man that had a hat and clogs on (hehehe) walked up to Rukia before bending down to her.**

"Kisuke." Soi Fon said through gritted teeth.

" **You seem to be in quite the predicament." He stated looking around and at her wounds. Rukia gritted her teeth, she hadn't thought about what to do know, she had two injured people, a broken house and a kid that had her powers now. Which meant she did not have enough power to heal the wounds of Ichigo's sisters and erase their memories. She was in a hopeless situation.**

"Hmm, how did you heal them?" Ichigo wondered.

"I didn't." Rukia said looking at Kisuke then at Akame. The soul reapers noticed this a looked all three. Akame just looked up ignoring their gaze, trying to pretend not to be there.

 **Rukia looked up at Kisuke and saw a figure behind him, she opened her eyes in shock. Behind Kisuke was a short petite girl with black hair that reached down to ankles, her eyes were white and glassy, her face was adorned with a wide smile. She had on shihakusho, just like Rukia, and a sword that rested against her back.**

Que more looks at Akame, who was looking around and ignoring everyone else's gaze.

" **Akame, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked in surprise, she shouldn't be here, and Rukia couldn't think of a single reason as to** _ **why**_ **she would be here. Rukia knew another soul reaper would not be assigned to Karakura town when she was in it so she came up blank with an explanation. She should be in the soul society.**

" **You shouldn't be here, you will get in trouble." Rukia said, staring at Akame.**

" **I live for trouble." Akame said with a wink, walking closer.**

"Trouble indeed." The Head Captain said sharply, a tone that meant punishment was a definate.

" **Why are you here?" Rukia asked confused.**

" **Call it a hunch." Akame said with a sigh.**

" **Looks like my hunch is dead on, anyway, I was talking to Kisuke when we felt your reiatsu deplete, and another to rise." Akame explained. Rukia looked down, almost as if she didn't want her friend to know what she had done. Akame bent down and put her hand on Rukia's shoulder.**

" **You saved his life and the life of his family. You did good." Akame said smiling. Rukia had a small sad smile on her face.**

Glares were sent to Akame, but she didn't care.

" **I don't think the soul society will see it that way. The punishment for such a crime is death." Rukia said looking down at her hands.**

" **Sha, you have friends Rukia, we won't let you die." Akame said looking at her very seriously as she stood up, surveying the area...**

The soul reapers looked at her in disbelief, once an order was to be carried out, it would without question. To think that someone would go against such an order is unbelievable.

" **Don't if you were to try to save me, you would die." Rukia said sharply.**

" **I'd like to see them try." Akame said winking at Rukia, Rukia just rolled her eyes, knowing arguing with her was useless.**

" **Wait, why were you talking to him?" Rukia asked in surprise. '** _ **What could she possibly be talking about with him.' Rukia thought.**_

Almost everyone were also curious as well.

" **Well looks like we have some people to heal." Akame said rubbing her hands together, completely ignoring her question.**

" **No, you don't get to heal anyone." Rukia said suddenly. Akame pouted.**

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"She has an amazing ability to heal any wound. However it comes at a steep price." Rukia explained, making the others in the room curious, except Toshiro who already knew what would happen, and grabbed Akame's hand.

" **I'll leave you and Yuzu to Tesei, I can get Karin, she's not too bad, not to mention Tesei is going to have his hands full with you." Akame said kneeling down next to Karin.**

" **Let's see, two broken ribs and a laceration on her upper arm." Akame said putting her hand over the girl. Out of her pack she grabbed a bandage and wrapped her own upper arm.**

The people in the room were so confused, you could almost see the question marks above their head.

 **With one swift movement the wounds on Karin's body disappeared, in a instant.**

Unohana's eyes widened, even she couldn't heal that fast, and to make them disappear completely.

 **In the same instant, the bandage on Akames arm spotted with blood. Akame held to side quickly before releasing it and standing up.**

Akame's arm twitched slightly, before she put her hand to it, grabbing it tightly, before releasing it. The soul reapers noticed the movement, especially Rukia and Toshiro who were sitting on either side of her.

" **See, not bad at all." Akame said putting her hand on her hip.**

" **Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rukia said shaking her head. She looked as Akame turned around and ran into the house to get Yuzu, she assumed.**

" **Her healing ability always surprises me when I see it in action." Kisuke said leaning against a light pole.**

" **It's dangerous! What ever wound she heals on a victim's body transfers to hers." Rukia said through gritted teeth.**

"What?!" Resounded around the room.

"It's nothing." Akame assured them. Toshiro, who already knew this power, gripped her hand tightly.

" **She is the perfect person to have such a power. She has the best power regeneration i've ever seen." Kisuke said reassuringly as the saw Akame, jump down the stairs with an unconscious Yuzu in her arms.**

" **Hey Tesei, we've got some work for you." She said grinning at the man that walked out of the shadows.**

With that the screen turned black.

 **And done. That took forever. Just as a warning, from here on out I won't do a complete episode like this, unless it is all important, but instead i'm going to cover the important pieces from the episodes. Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think, and upcoming parts that you find to be important. There will probably be most of the episode in the next couple chapters, just because it introduces people and stuff like that. :)**


End file.
